LEGO Dimensions
September 29, 2015 |Genre = Action, adventure |Modes = Single player, simultaneous two player |Rating= E10+ |Platforms = Xbox One PlayStation 4 Wii U Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 }}LEGO Dimensions is a toys-to-life video game based on many different LEGO Themes, released on September 27, 2015 in North America, September 28, 2015 in Australia, September 29, 2015 in Europe and on October 1, 2015 in Germany. Summary There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, different characters from DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings and The LEGO Movie are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows and the worlds collide, many unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before Vortech destroys all of LEGO humanity. Cast Main Heroes: * Troy Baker - Batman * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle Exclusive Characters: * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Joel McHale - X-PO The A-Team: * Dave Fennoy - B.A. Baracus, M.A Maracus * David Lodge - John "Hannibal" Smith * Sam Riegel - Templeton "Faceman" Peck * Dwight Schultz - "Howling Mad" Murdock * Dave Boat - Colonel Lynch * Erica Lindbeck - Amy Allen Adventure Time: * Steve Agee - Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant (archive recording) * Dee Bradley Baker - Cinnamon Bun (uncredited) * Jeff Glen Bennett - Choose Goose * Jessica DiCicco - Flame Princess * John DiMaggio - Jake, Banana Guard * Mark Hamill - Evil Guy * Tom Kenny - Ice King, Simon Petrikov, Magic Man * Polly Lou Livingston - Tree Trunks * Olivia Olson - Marceline * Ron Perlman - The Lich * Justin Roiland - Earl of Lemongrab * Jeremy Shada - Finn * Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum * Pendleton Ward - Lumpy Space Princess, Snow Golem * Niki Yang - BMO, Lady Rainicorn Back to the Future: * Troy Baker - "Honest" Joe Statler * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr., Marlene McFly, Seamus McFly * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown * Scott Menville - Ticket Officer * Liam O'Brien - Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen * William Salyers - Mayor Hubert * Christopher Corey Smith - Marshal James Strickland * Karen Strassman - Clara Clayton Beetlejuice: * Christopher Swindle - Betelgeuse * TBA - Lydia Deetz * TBA - Adam Maitland * TBA - Barbara Maitland * Tom Kane - Harry the Hunter * TBA - Juno * TBA - Miss Argentina DC Comics & Teen Titans Go!: * Pamela Aldon - Rose Wilson (uncredited) * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Maggie Sawyer (listed as "Police Officer") * Troy Baker - Two-Face * Dee Bradley Baker - Brainiac (archive recording, uncredited) * Steve Blum - Bane, Commissioner Gordon * Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Perry White * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Robin Atkin Downes - Alfred Pennyworth * Ashley Johnson - Terra (uncredited) * Scott Menville - Robin, Robin (Teen Titans Go! version), Nightwing * Nolan North - General Zod * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * Khary Payton - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go! version), Zan * Kevin Michael Richardson - Mammoth (uncredited) * Charlie Schlatter - The Flash * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker * Roger Craig Smith - The Riddler * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven, Jayna * Courtenay Taylor - Lois Lane * Hynden Walch - Starfire, Starfire The Terrible, Cyan Starfire, Green Starfire, Red Starfire, Grey Starfire, Purple Starfire * Travis Willingham - Superman, Lex Luthor * Chris Hardwick - Green Arrow (uncredited) * Kari Wahlgren - Supergirl (uncredited) Doctor Who: * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor * William Hartnell - First Doctor (archive recording) * Patrick Troughton - Second Doctor (archive recording) * Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor (archive recording) * Tom Baker - Fourth Doctor (archive recording) * Peter Davidson - Fifth Doctor (archive recording) * Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor (archive recording) * Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor (archive recording) * Paul McGann - Eighth Doctor (archive recording) * John Hurt - War Doctor (archive recording) * Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor (archive recording) * David Tennant - Tenth Doctor (archive recording) * Matt Smith - Eleventh Doctor (archive recording) * John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * Michelle Gomez - Missy * John Leeson - K-9 (archive recording) * Julian Bleach - Davros (uncredited) * Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cyberman, Dalek Emperor, CyberKing * Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra (uncredited) * Dan Starkey - Strax (uncredited) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial: * Audrey Wasilewski - E.T. * Karen Strassman - Elliott * TBA - Gertie * TBA - Michael * TBA - Mary * TBA - Keys Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: * Eddie Redmayne - Newt Scamander * Katherine Waterston - Tina Goldstein * Dan Fogler - Jacob Kowalski * Alison Sudol - Queenie Goldstein (uncredited) * Ezra Miller - Credence Barebone (archive recording) * Colin Farrell - Percival Graves (archive recording) * Ron Perlman - Gnarlack * Carmen Ejogo - Seraphina Picquery * Samantha Morton - Mary Lou Barebone (archive recording; uncredited) * Faith Wood-Blagrove - Modesty Barebone * TBA - Abernathy Ghostbusters (both versions): * William Atherton - Walter Peck (archive recording; uncredited) * Dan Aykroyd - Raymond Stantz (archive recording) * Dave Boat - Agent Rorke * Bill Bryan - Stay Puft (archive recording; uncredited) * Neil Casey - Rowan North (archive recording) * Larry Dilg - Con Edison Man (archive recording; uncredited) * Paddy Edwards - Gozer (archive recording; uncredited) * Michael Ensign - Hotel Manager (archive recording, uncredited) * Paul Feig - Himself * Dave Fennoy - Agent Hawkins * Chris Hemsworth – Kevin Beckman (uncredited; archive recording) * Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore (archive recording) * Bill Murray - Peter Venkman (archive recording) / Martin Heiss (archive recording) * Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler (archive recording) * Kaitlyn Robrock - Abby Yates * Andre Sogliuzzo - Vigo * Courtenay Taylor - Janine Melnitz * Sigourney Weaver - Dana Barrett (archive recording) * Frank Welker - Slimer * Kristen Wiig - Erin Gilbert (archive recording; uncredited) * Mick Wingert - Louis Tully * TBA - Erin Gilbert (new dialogue) * TBA - Jillian Holtzmann * TBA - Patty Tolan The Goonies: * TBA - Sloth * TBA - Mikey * TBA - Chunk * Abby Trott - Mouth * TBA - Data * TBA - Andy * TBA - Stef * Max Mittelman - Brand * TBA - Mama Fratelli * TBA - Francis Fratelli * TBA - Jake Fratelli * TBA - Mrs. Walsh * TBA - Mr. Walsh * TBA - Elgin Perkins * TBA - Rosalita * TBA - Sheriff * TBA - Reporter Gremlins: * Phoebe Cates – Kate Beringer * Pamela Hayden - Pete Fountaine * Howie Mandel - Gizmo * Max Mittelman - Billy Peltzer * Christopher Swindle - Brain Gremlin * Frank Welker - Stripe Harry Potter: * Helena Bonham Carter – Bellatrix Lestrange (archive recording; uncredited) * Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid * Ralph Finnes - Lord Voldemort (archive recording) * Tom Kane - Albus Dumbledore * Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom * Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood * Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter (archive recording) * Mark Williams – Arthur Weasley Jurassic World: * Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Jake Johnson - Lowery * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * Chris Pratt - Owen Grady * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell Knight Rider: * Piotr Michael - Michael Knight, Garthe Knight * William Daniels - K.I.T.T. Legends of Chima: * John Gegenhuber - Cragger * Jess Harnell - Reegull * William Salyers - Gorzan * Christopher Corey Smith - Lagravis * Roger Craig Smith - Plovar * Andre Sogliuzzo - Bezar * Robert Webb - Laval * Julie Wittner - Eris LEGO City: * Joseph May - Chase McCain * Jules de Jonugh - Natalia Kowalski * Peter Serafinowicz - Cornelius Burns, Forrest Blackwell, Jethro Hayes The LEGO Movie: * Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Charlie Day - Benny * Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Nolan North - Lord Business * Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop (archive recording) * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski * Roger Craig Smith - Frank the Foreman * Tara Strong - Gail the Construction Worker The LEGO Batman Movie: * Will Arnett - Bruce Wayne/Batman (The LEGO Movie) * Mariah Carey - Mayor McCaskill (archive recording) * Rosario Dawson – Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Robbie Daymond – Dick Grayson/Robin * Liam O'Brien – Lord Voldemort * Grey Griffin - Catwoman (The LEGO Batman Movie), Phyillis * Nolan North - Superman (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Christopher Corey Smith – Agent Smith * Roger Craig Smith - The Riddler (The LEGO Batman Movie) * André Sogliuzzo – The Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Tara Strong – Dr. Harleen Quinzell/Harley Quinn (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Frank Welker - Kraken The Lord of the Rings: * Sean Astin - Sam * Steve Blum - Sauron * Roger L. Jackson - Saruman * Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins (archive recording) * Yuri Lowenthal - Frodo Baggins (new dialogue) * Nolan North - Boromir * Liam O'Brien - Gollum * Orlando Bloom - Legolas (archive recording) * John Rhys-Davies - Gimli (archive recording) Midway Arcade: * Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid Mission Impossible: * Emmanuelle Béart - Claire Phelps * John Eric Bentley - Luther Stickell * JB Blanc - Franz Krieger (new dialogue) * Tom Cruise - Ethan Hunt (archive recording; uncredited) * Henry Czerny - Eugene Kittridge * Max Mittelman - Jack Harmon * Simon Pegg - Benji Dunn * Vanessa Redgrave - Max (archive recording; uncredited) * Jean Reno - Franz Krieger (archive recording; uncredited) * Kristin Scott Thomas - Sarah Davies (archive recording; uncredited) * TBA - Jim Phelps Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: * Troy Baker - Digital Overlord * Yuri Lowenthal - Zane * Nolan North - Karlof * Charlie Schlatter - Kai, Dareth * William Salyers - Sensei Wu, Master Chen * Eliza Jane Schneider - Nya * Roger Craig Smith - Cole * Andre Sogliuzzo - Garmadon * Karen Strassman - P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd Garmadon * Mick Wingert - Jay, Griffin Turner Portal 2: * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * Ellen McLain - GLaDOS, Turrets * Nolan North - Space Core, Cake Core, Adventure Core, Defective Turrets * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson The Powerpuff Girls: * Amanda Leighton - Blossom * Kristen Li - Bubbles * Natalie Palamides - Buttercup * Tom Kane - Professor Utonium, HIM * Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo * Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane * Hayley Mancini - Princess Morbucks * Tom Kenny - The Mayor of Townsville, Narrator * Maurice LaMarche - ManBoy (uncredited) Scooby-Doo: * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo The Simpsons: * Johnny Cash - Coyote (archive recording) * Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Hans Moleman, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Santa's Little Helper, Mayor Quimby Sonic the Hedgehog: * Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Miles "Tails" Prower * Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose * Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna * Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog * Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman * Laura Bailey - Omochao * Oliver Wyman - Big the Cat The Wizard of Oz: * Laura Bailey - Dorothy Gale * Christopher Corey Smith - Wizard of Oz * Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion * Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman * William Salyers - Scarecrow * Andre Sogliuzzo - Munchkin Mayor * Karen Strassman - Auntie Em * Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West Crew * J.B. Blanc - Voice Director * Liam O'Brien - Voice Director Characters Non-Playable Characters Vehicles/Gadgets Adventure Worlds |} Adventure Worlds DC Comics *Gotham City **Ace Chemicals **Arkham Asylum **Wayne Tower **Bat Cave *Metropolis **The Daily Planet **LexCorp Industries *Atlantis The Lord of the Rings *Middle Earth **Arnor ***The Shire ***Rivendell ***The Old Forest ***Bree ***Weathertop ***Eregion **Wilderland ***The Mines of Moria ***Lothlorien **Rohan ***Isengard ***Edoras **Gondor ***Minas Tirith ***Amon Hen **The Black Lands ***Mordor ****Barad-dur ****Orodruin (Mount Doom) ***Minas Morgul ****Minas Morgul ****The Secret Stairs ****Shelob's Lair The LEGO Movie *Bricksburg **Construction Site **Mountains **City *The Old West **Town **Mountains ***Railroad **The Prophecy ***The Sewers *Cloud Cuckoo Land **Rainbow **The Dog **Minikit Unlocked Event **Beach ***Underwater tunnel ****Dead end tunnel **Ocean ***Ocean Floor *Middle-Zealand **Castle **Village *The Octan Tower **Sky The Wizard of Oz *Oz **Munchkin Land **The Yellow Brick Road **The Red Brick Road **The Emerald City **The Witch's Domain **The Poppy Field **The Haunted Forest *Kansas **The Twister **The Homestead The Simpsons *Springfield **Springfield Power Plant **Burns' Mansion **Krustyland **Buzz Cola Factory **Sleep-Eazy Motel **Kwik-E-Mart **KBBL Radio Tower **Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre **Springfield Gorge **Springfield Elementary **Springfield Town Hall **Barney's Bowlarama **The Simpsons' House **Springfield Cemetery **Aztec Theater Ninjago *Master Chen's Island **Valley of Despair **Steep Wisdom **Fishing Village **Monastery of Spinjitzu **Mr Chen's Noodle House **Master Chen's Arena **Volcano **Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk Doctor Who * London **21st Century London ***3W Facility ***Silurian Lair **19th Century London *Skaro *Telos *Trenzalore *Mars Back to the Future *Hill Valley (1985) *Hill Valley (2015) *Hill Valley (1885) Portal 2 *The Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center **Test Chamber 01 **Test Chamber 02 **Test Chamber 03 **Bring Your Daughter to Work Day Ghostbusters *New York **Ghostbusters HQ **New York Public Library **Statue of Liberty **Metropolitan Museum of Art **Dana's Apartment **Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research **WKRR-TV Studio **Sedgewick Hotel **Ray’s Bookshop Midway Arcade *Arcade Plaza *Rampage City *Joust Cavern *Toobin’ Falls *The Badlands *Vindicators Fortress *Super Sprint Circuit *Gauntlet Labyrinth *Cyberball Stadium *Robotron Arena *720° Skate Park *Defender Mountain *Marble Madness Course *XYBots Tunnel Scooby-Doo! *Haunted House *Lighthouse *Fairground *Cemetery Jurassic World *Isla Nublar **Hammond Creation Lab **Innovation Center **Main Street **T-Rex Kingdom **I-Rex Pen **Mosasaurus Feeding Arena **High Security Area Legends of Chima *Land of Chima **Lion Temple *Mount Cavora **Phoenix Temple *The Outlands *Beaver Village **Sunken Beaver Huts *Croc Swamp * Gorilla Village *Spiral Mountain Adventure Time *Finn and Jake's Tree Fort **Pillow World *Ice Kingdom **Ice King's Castle *Candy Kingdom **Candy Kingdom Graveyard *Fire Kingdom *Mountain Man *Lumpy Space *Castle Lemongrab *Cloud Kingdom *The Badlands **MO Co. ***Guardians of Sunshine *Beautopia **Hyooman Village *Fish Parliament *Iceberg Lake *Tree Trunks' Apple Orchard *Vault of Bones *The Marauders' Village *Breakfast Kingdom Sonic The Hedgehog *Green Hill Zone **Emerald Altar *Chemical Plant Zone **Special Stage *Aquatic Ruin Zone *Metropolis Zone *Death Egg Zone *Carnival Night Zone *Lava Reef Zone **Hidden Palace Zone *Sandopolis Zone *Ice Cap Zone Levels Achievements/Trophies Packs Starter Packs Story Packs Level Packs Team Packs Fun Packs Polybags Easter Eggs *Many Doctor Who references can be found in "A Dalektable Adventure" and "The Dalek Extermination" In one place in A Dalektable Adventure, there are the words "Bad Wolf" on parts of the background. This is a reference to Rose Tyler, a companion of the 9th and 10th Doctor. She becomes the Bad Wolf by absorbing the time vortex and proceeds to leave the message Bad Wolf all over the universe as a message to herself. The Weeping Angels in the middle of the level are defeated in the same way that they are in "Blink"; staring at each other. In The Dalek Extermination, The Doctor says "Silence will fall" when fighting the Silents, a reference to the catchphrase of The Church of Silence and the Silents. When fighting the Weeping Angels, he briefly quotes his 10th incarnation by saying "Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are faster, faster than you imagine!". *In GLaD to See You, HAL 9000 appears through a portal and talks to GLaDOS, and distracts her while the Chroma Keystone is being used. HAL 9000 is from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Also, HAL 9000 continues to ask GLaDOS if she has seen Dave, the main character from that movie. *X-PO reveals that Lord Vortech was not destroyed; he was simply banished to another reality. While Batman says that Vortech was "trapped for all eternity with only himself for company," it is possible that the alternate reality has unknown dimensions, allowing TT Games to add themes to the game without paradoxing the story. *Along with 2001: A Space Odyssey, other themes likely to appear in the game are The Jetsons ''and ''The Flintstones, due to the fact that one can access areas from these two themes with the TARDIS. *There are levels where the player can find several Doctor Who Easter eggs: **In 'A Dalektable Adventure', the player can use the TARDIS to go to the Madam de Pompadour space ship, in which he/she can access the mansion of the original person Madam de Pompadour, where he/she can fight Clockwork Droids. ** In 'Riddle Earth', the player can use the TARDIS to travel to the Silurian ark from the episode 'Dinosaurs on a Spaceship'. The Eleventh Doctor can even be seen riding a Triceratops in the background. **in The Dalek Extermination of Earth the player can use the Locate Keystone to find K-9 and rescue Clara Oswald. He/she can also rebuild the Cyberking from the episode 'The Next Doctor' to unlock a minikit. The player can yet also rescue a Judoon Warrior and rebuild a teleporter to unlock another minikit. **In one of the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them levels, you can use the TARDIS to travel to S.T.A.R. Labs from the CW's The Flash. Notes *This is the third popular video game to use a Toy Pad feature, the first and second being Skylanders and Disney Infinity. *This is the sixth LEGO game to be based on a movie (though the game's plot itself isn't based on a movie, and only six packs are based on movies, which are the Ghostbusters Level Pack, Mission: Impossible Level Pack, Ghostbusters 2016 Story Pack, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack, The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack and The Simpsons Level Pack). **The Mysterious Voyage of Homer is based on a TV episode, which makes the game to be the second LEGO game to be Based on a television show with the first being LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. *There are 30 different themes so far in the game: **DC Comics **The Lord of the Rings **The LEGO Movie **The Wizard of Oz **The Simpsons **Ninjago **Doctor Who **Back to the Future **Portal 2 **Ghostbusters **Midway Arcade **Scooby-Doo! **Jurassic World **Legends of Chima **Harry Potter **Adventure Time **Gremlins **The A-Team **Ghostbusters (2016) **Mission: Impossible **The LEGO Batman Movie **Beetlejuice **LEGO City Undercover **E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial **Knight Rider **The Powerpuff Girls **Teen Titans GO! **Sonic the Hedgehog **The Goonies **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *While many of the voice actors reprised their roles from other properties including TV shows, films and video games, several dialogue for each character were taken from the archive. In addition, the dialogue from Doctors 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, The War Doctor, 9, 10 and 11 are all from the TV series. *The Toy Pad is much more than a normal spawning device; it has several different "modes" that are unlocked using the In-Game Keystones: **''Scale ''allows the player to change the size of the character via moving the minifigure to different sides of the Toy Pad. This is useful for fitting in small areas or reaching high areas. **''Chroma ''allows the player to alter the "color" of the character to solves colorcoded puzzles. **''Elemental'' 'allows the player to give the character Ninjago-esque "elemental abilities". ***'Fire is unlocked by placing the character on the Red side of the Toy Pad; it gives the player an omni-enveloping Fire Shield and other fire-based powers (such as shooting out a beam of heat). ****This ability allows the player to attack enemies with fire beams, melt ice, and solve other heat-based puzzles. It also protects the character from external fire. ***'Electricity' is unlocked by placing the character on the Light-Blue side of the Toy Pad; it gives the player an omni-enveloping Electricity Shield and other electrical-based powers (such as shooting out a beam of lightning). ****This ability allows the player to electrocute enemies and charge up generators. It also protects the player from external lightning. ***'Water' is unlocked by placing the character on the Blue side of the Toy Pad; it gives the player an omni-enveloping Water Shield and other water-based powers (such as shooting out a beam of wetness). ****This ability allows the player to soak enemies and put out flames. It also, based on other elemental powers, should protect the player from various water-traps. ***'Earth' is unlocked by placing the character on the Green side of the Toy Pad; it gives the player an omni-enveloping Dirt Shield and other mud-based powers (such as shooting out a beam of agriculture). ***As the Toy Pad has only three sections, which elements are usable depends on which room you are in. **''Locate'' 'allows the player to search for rifts, upon finding them a random object from any of the 14 themes will come and help you. Sometimes objects from external themes will appear (like Hal 9000 from ''2001: A Space Oddessy). **Shift 'allows the player to shift through color coded rifts in the world by moving the minifigure to the appropriate color on the Toy Pad. *This game introduces a new kind of Hub World: The Adventure Worlds. There is an Adventure World for each theme. *Due to Batman and Robin's appearance, it is possible that the game's events happen after ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *The bonus level in the Simpsons level pack is a direct adaptation of the Simpsons episode "El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Our Homer)", reusing all of Dan Castellaneta and Johnny Cash's original audio. The level is even called "The Mysterious Voyage of Homer". *The Back to the Future level pack is a direct adaptation of the first film, though with minor changes and drastically reduced in scope (as it only takes up 15 minutes, gameplay, cutscenes, and all). *The graphic changing, depends on what universe the player in is similar to Activision-Blizzard/Beenox's Marvel's Spider-Man game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Gallery Promotional Images Teaser1.jpg Teaser2.jpg Teaser3.png BTTFPromo.jpg Promo.jpg Promo4.png Promo5.jpg ScaryVortech.png Promoo2.jpg Benprom.png Notingotham.jpg Prom.jpg Ozpromo.jpg Drwho.png ld.jpg 11425840 1599067083712048 4202342756402404053 o.jpg 18741118324 88ddfef994 z.jpg 11701162 1605604999724923 6243065427245214635 n.png Ld-drwho-dinorider-hr-cmyk.jpg LEGODimensionsimage1.jpg LEGODimensionsimage2.jpg LEGODimensionsimage3.jpg LEGODimensionsimage4.jpg LEGODimensionsimage5.jpg LEGO Dimensions Demographic.jpg Lego William Hartnell's Tardis.jpg Lego Patrick Troughton's Tardis.jpg Lego Jon Pertwee's Tardis.jpg Lego Tom Baker's Tardis.jpg Lego Peter Davidson's Tardis.jpg Lego Colin Baker's Tardis.jpg Lego Sylvester Mccoy Tardis.jpg Lego Paul McGann's Tardis.jpg Lego Sir John Hurt's Tardis.jpg Lego Christopher Eccleson's Tardis.jpg Lego David Tennant's Tardis.jpg Lego Matt Smith's Tardis.jpg Lego Peter Capaldi's Tardis.jpg Character Bios Batmandim.jpg Wyldstyledim.jpg Cyborgd.png Emmetd.png Zanedim.png Nyad.png Legolasd.jpg Gimlid.jpg Vortech.jpg WitchD.png 10376817_1597026657249424_6497278174261073163_n.jpg WonderWoman.jpg 11825826 1618490481769708 2686060072814416782 n.jpg CMPBycCUEAAE5tK.jpg Slimer Lego.png The Doctor LEGO.jpg Vehicle Rebuilds and Gadgets Cymech.jpg|Cyber Guard, Cyber-Wrecker and Laser Robot Walker Mysterym.jpg|Mystery Machine, Mystery Tow & Go and Mystery Monster NinjaCopter.jpg|NinjaCopter, Glaciator and Freeze Fighter BacktotheFutureDeLoreanRebuilds610.jpg|DeLorean Time Machine, Electric Time Machine and Ultra Time Machine Chima-Cragger-Swamp-Skimmer-Rebuilds.jpg|Swamp Skimmer, Cragger's Fireship and Croc Command Sub CloudCuckooCarRebuilds.jpg|Cloud Cuckoo Car, X-treme Soaker and Rainbow Cannon LEGO_Dimensions_Website_Announce_Batmobile_sRGB_3ipage5_toys_cropped_2256x984.jpg|Batmobile, Batblaster and Sonic Batray 11225322_1608355816116508_3389421716177133592_n.jpg|TARDIS, Laser-Pulse TARDIS and Energy-Burst TARDIS 19953594891 13c9e2ecc1 b.jpg|Velociraptor, Spike Attack Raptor and Venom Raptor 19953480681 f7d03b6157 b.jpg|Homer's Car, The Homercraft and The SubmaHomer 04 LD PD LevelPacks Carousel04 GamerKid.jpg|G-6155 Spy Hunter, Interdiver and Aerial Spyhunter 04 LD PD FunPacks Carousel03 Superman.jpg|Hover Pod, Krypton Striker and Super Stealth Pod 04 LD PD FunPacks Carousel03 Aquaman.jpg|Aqua Watercraft, Seven Seas Speeder and Trident of Fire 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Bad Cop.jpg|Police Car, Aerial Squad Car and Missile Striker 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Wonder Woman.jpg|Invisible Jet, Laser Shooter and Torpedo Bomber 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Cyberman.jpg|Dalek, Fire 'n' Ride Dalek and Silver Shooter Dalek 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Nya.jpg|Samurai Mech, Samurai Shooter and Soaring Samurai Mech 04 LD PD TeamPacks Carousel03 Kai Cole.jpg|Boulder Bomber, Boulder Blaster and Cyclone Jet 04 LD PD LevelPacks Carousel03 GamerKid.jpg|Arcade Machine, 8-Bit Shooter and The Pixelator TauntBuilds.png|Taunt-o-Vision, Blast Cam and The MechaHomer 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Bart.jpg|Gravity Sprinter, Street Shredder and Sky Clobberer 04 LD PD LevelPacks Carousel03 PeterVenkman.jpg|Ecto-1, Ecto-1 Blaster and Ecto-1 Water Diver 06 LD CD TeamPacks Carousel04 Owen ACU.jpg|Gyrosphere, Sonic Beam Gyrosphere and Speed Boost Gyrosphere 04 LD PD FunPacks Carousel03 Jay.jpg|Storm Fighter, Lightning Jet and Electro-Shooter 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Benny.jpg|Benny's Spaceship, Laser Craft and The Annihilator 04 LD PD TeamPacks Carousel04 Kai Cole.jpg|Blade Bike, Flying Fire Bike and Blades of Fire 04 LD PD TeamPacks Carousel04 Scooby Shaggy.jpg|Scooby Snack, Scooby Fire Snack and Scooby Ghost Snack 04 LD PD TeamPacks Carousel04 Joker Harley.jpg|The Joker's Chopper, Mischievous Missile Blaster and Lock 'n' Laser Jet 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Emmet.jpg|Emmet's Excavator, Destroy Dozer and Destruct-o-Mech 06 LD CD LevelPacks Carousel03 Chell.jpg|Sentry Turret, Turret Striker and Flying Turret Carrier 04 LD PD TeamPacks Carousel03 Joker Harley.jpg|Quinn Mobile, Quinn Ultra Racer and Missile Launcher 04 LD PD FunPacks Carousel03 Gollum.jpg|Shelob the Great, 8-Legged Stalker and Poison Slinger 04 LD PD FunPacks Carousel03 Legolas.jpg|Arrow Launcher, Seeking Shooter and Triple Ballista 04 LD PD FunPacks Carousel03 StayPuft.jpg|Terror Dog, Terror Dog Destroyer and Soaring Terror Dog 06 LD CD LevelPacks Carousel04 MartyMcFly.jpg|Hoverboard, Cyclone Board and Ultimate Hoverjet 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Laval.jpg|Mighty Lion Rider, Lion Blazer and Fire Lion 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Eris.jpg|Eagle Interceptor, Eagle Sky Blazer and Eagle Swoop Diver 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Sensei Wu.jpg|Flying White Dragon, Golden Fire Dragon and Ultra Destruction Dragon 04 LD PD FunPacks Carousel03 Krusty.jpg|Clown Bike, Cannon Bike and Anti-Gravity Rocket Bike 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Gimli.jpg|Axe Chariot, Axe Hurler and Soaring Chariot 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Wicked Witch.jpg|Winged Monkey, Battle Monkey and Commander Monkey 04 LD PD LevelPacks Carousel04 Chell.jpg|Companion Cube, Laser Deflector and Gold Heart Emitter 06_LD_CD_Carousel03_LevelPack_GOONIES.jpg 06_LD_CD_Carousel04_LevelPack_GOONIES.jpg 06_LD_CD_Carousel03_FunPack_HP_HERMIONE.jpg 06_LD_CD_Carousel03_FunPack_LEGO_City.jpg Screenshots Screen1Dimensions.png Screen2.png Screen3.jpg Screen4.png Screen5.png Screen6.png Screen7.png Promo3.png Screen8.png Screen9.jpg Screen10.png Screen11.png Screen13.png Screen15.png Screen16.png Screen14.jpg Screen12.jpg Screen17.png Wu2.jpg Screen19.png Screen20.png Screen21.png Screen22.PNG Screen23.PNG Screen24.PNG Screen25.PNG Screen26.PNG Screen27.PNG Screen28.PNG 11377275_1594729774145779_6948713972132811712_n (1).jpg 11407116_1595161824102574_2192005286540836280_n.jpg 11425840 1599067083712048 4202342756402404053 o.jpg 11700586 1605330946418995 4345100833053926839 o.png Doc Who meets Doc Brown.PNG|The Doctor meets Doc Brown 11222955 1606826589602764 4038114249326945794 n.png 18916292134 9437f59c24 b.jpg|The Doctor and Clara Oswald Legodimensionsdoctorwho1 large.jpg Daleks in lego dimensions.jpg File:2901209-ld_gameplayscreen_158.jpg 2901192-ld_gameplayscreen_131.jpg Lego Dimensions Doctor Who Cybermen.jpeg K-9 Lego Dimensions.jpg|The Doctor with K-9 2901195-ld gameplayscreen 140.jpeg|Weeping Angel 54447354d4a1b68d4d2d80f877762f41.cf.png The Riddler and Mordor.jpg Legodimensions-batmanfight.jpg LD 1.PNG LD 2.PNG|Lion Palace from Chima LD 3.PNG|Rivendell LD 4.PNG|The Wicked Witch's Castle LD 5.PNG LD 6.PNG|A statue of Superman in Metropolis LD 7.PNG LD 8.PNG|Superman fighting Two-Face Goons LD 9.PNG|Joker and Harley LD 10.PNG|Minas Tirith LD 11.PNG|Rivendell LD 12.PNG|The Shire LD 13.PNG|Barad-dûr LD 14.PNG|The Shire LD 15.PNG|An Orc LD 16.PNG|Cloud Cuckoo Land LD 17.PNG LD 18.PNG|A tornado from The Wizard of Oz LD 19.PNG|Springfield LD 20.PNG LD 21.PNG|Phoenix Temple LD 22.PNG|Scooby-Doo World LD 23.PNG|The Doctor arrives at Aperture Science LD 24.PNG LD 25.PNG|Homer drives the Mystery Machine through Hill Valley LD 26.PNG LD 27.PNG LD 28.PNG|Aquaman and a Shark LD 29.PNG LD 30.PNG LD 31.PNG|Hill Valley LD 32.PNG|Oz LD 33.PNG|Middle-Earth LD 34.PNG|Gotham and Metropolis LEGODimensions WizOfOz 2-1940x1091.jpg Lego dimensions-1.jpg Lego-dimen Gamer.jpg|Gamer Kid with a Sentry Turret Ghostbusters.PNG Lego dimensions-24.jpg Lego dimensions-23.jpg These two might be coming to Lego Dimensions.jpg Jpg.jpg Lego-dimensions-post-credits-845x321.jpg Videos LEGO Dimensions Official Announce Video LEGO Dimensions Official Announce Video - Extended Cut LEGO Dimensions Great Scott! Video feat. Christopher Lloyd LEGO Dimensions Build and Rebuild Every Vehicle and Gadget LEGO Dimensions - Toy Pad Functionality Trailer LEGO Dimensions When Monkeys Fly Lego Dimensions Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015 Official SDCC Video Doctor Who Joins LEGO Dimensions LEGO Dimensions Does it Come in Black? Official Story Trailer Worlds Collide in LEGO Dimensions LEGO Dimensions Unlock and Explore Adventure Worlds LEGO Dimensions "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" Gameplay Video LEGO Dimensions Who's Got Talent LEGO Dimensions "Endless Awesome" Launch Trailer LEGO Dimensions I Am Unikitty feat. Alison Brie LEGO Dimensions 101 Everything You Need to Know! LEGO Dimensions Accolades Trailer LEGO Dimensions Ghostbusters Trailer LEGO Dimensions Doctor, Doctor, Doctor Trailer LEGO Dimensions Midway Arcade Trailer LEGO Dimensions Build it, Mash it, Solve It! File:LEGO Dimensions Superhero Mash-Up Feature File:LEGO Dimensions Teaser One File:LEGO Dimensions Teaser Two File:LEGO Dimensions Teaser Three File:LEGO Dimensions Teaser Four File:LEGO Dimensions Teaser Five File:LEGO Dimensions E3 Expo Trailer - New Adventures Await! File:LEGO Dimensions E3 Trailer Sneak Peek File:LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack Adventure File:LEGO Dimensions - Sonic Debut Trailer LEGO Dimensions Adventure Time Joins the Multiverse! LEGO Dimensions Supergirl Joins the Multiverse! LEGO Dimensions Explore the Wizarding World! LEGO Dimensions First Look at the Harry Potter Adventure World! LEGO Dimensions Mission Impossible Joins the Multiverse! LEGO Dimensions Battle Arena Trailer! LEGO Dimensions Sonic the Hedgehog Official Trailer LEGO Dimensions Fantastic Beasts Story Pack Gameplay Trailer LEGO Dimensions Exclusive First Look At The New Hermione Granger Fun Pack LEGO Dimensions LEGO Batman Movie Gameplay Trailer LEGO Dimensions Teen Titans Go! Trailer Character Spotlights Character Spotlight Batman LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Wyldstyle LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Cyborg LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Gandalf LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Scooby-Doo LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Chell LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Jay LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Homer Simpson LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Eris LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Marty McFly LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight The Doctor Character Spotlight Unikitty Character Spotlight Gimli LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Laval LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Krusty LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Legolas LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Owen LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Bart LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Zane LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Wonder Woman LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Emmet LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Benny LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Wicked Witch LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Gollum LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Nya LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Shaggy LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Cole LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Harley Quinn LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Doc Brown LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Cyberman LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Peter Venkman LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Sensei Wu LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Gamer Kid LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Slimer LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Bane LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Lloyd LEGO Dimensions LEGO Dimensions Lord Voldemort Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Harry Potter Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Abby Yates Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Finn Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Jake Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Lumpy Space Princess Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Ethan Hunt Spotlight LEGO Dimensions B.A. Baracus Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Sonic Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Gizmo Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Stripe Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Marceline Spotlight LEGO Dimensions E.T. Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Newt Scamander Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Tina Goldstein Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Robin Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions Batgirl Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions Excalibur Batman Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions Michael Knight Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions Sloth Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions Chase McCain Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions Hermione Spotlight! Meet that Hero LEGO Dimensions Lumpy Space Princess Meets B.A. Baracus LEGO Dimensions Supergirl Meets E.T. LEGO Dimensions Marceline Meets Gizmo LEGO Dimensions Gandalf Meets Newt Scamander LEGO Dimensions Sonic Meets Michael Knight LEGO Dimensions Excalibur Batman Meets The Goonies! Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Video Games Category:DC Universe Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:2015 media Category:Super Heroes Category:Back to the Future Category:The Simpsons Category:Portal Category:Doctor Who Category:Jurassic World Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Ninjago Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:2016 media Category:Harry Potter Category:Adventure Time Category:Mission: Impossible Category:The A-Team Category:E.T. Category:City Category:Beetlejuice Category:Gremlins Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Knight Rider Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:The Goonies Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Discontinued Themes Category:2017 media